Rebirth A YnM and Weiss cross over
by Frying Pan Assault
Summary: This story just came to me.  I'm hoping to finish it before insomiac finishes me
1. Chapter 1

**Rebirth**

**A Yami no Matsuie and Weiss Kreuz Cross Story**

Written by Frying Pan Assault

_Opening_

Under a blood red moon, two 'beings' flee from something. Panic fills the air as they run threw the city. One of them looked human. Long brown hair with purple eyes. She seemed to be holding herself back from pushing harder on her fleeting path. Along with her is what appears to be a beast like man. Werewolf, or something close to it. The beast stops, giving a growl as he looks behind himself. "Keep going, Taiya. I'll hold this murderer where he stands."

"Kalir." She stops, looking to him. "I'm not leaving you. Your sister will kill me for letting you die by him. She starts to run up to him, only for the where to snarl at her. "Kalir! Don't do this!"

"It's either one of us, or none of us." He smiles, looking to her. "And I'd rather give my life if it means that you will live on. Tell my sister that I love her." He turns back to the path they were running from, charging to a man who suddenly appeared. He wears white, looking like an angel of mercy. Beautiful, with his platnium blond hair, and steel blue eyes. By the way the beast had turned and attack, one's own mind can be changed about the stranger in white.

Taiya turned, tears filling her soft hues as she ran again, this time much more faster then before. She didn't stop running. She wouldn't stop. She has to get away from the mad man that Kalir is fighting for her escape, and avenge his death. "Kalir. You will have peace."


	2. One Witness

**Chapter 1**

**One Witness**

Written By Frying Pan Assault

As always, the Flower shop was contstantly being horded by the young school girls. All of them oogling over the four young men in the shop, helping run it. Granny sat by, petting her cat gently while the fiesta was going on. Of the four men, there's Ran. His red hair shows off his quick temper. He, however, is a man of words that should only be spoken. "If your not buying anything then go away."

"Aw." Whines a long blond player look alike. Yohji sits behind the counter, looking to the red head, who just gives him a glare back. "No need to be so tempered with them. Sorry girls, I am only interested in women 18 years and older."

"Yohji." A young looking man with short blond hair calls. "You can at least help us." Omi was rearranging the potted flowers, watering some of them.

Ken, a short haired brunett, looks up to Omi, and starts the shoo the crowd of girls around him. "Hey, can't we work in peace without you all hanging off of us?"

The girls all gave a cry, and starts to look around at the flowers. It's no wonder the buisness has stayed open for so long. All the girls in the shop would be rathe busy. It looked as if the shop would never close, but then, the girls starts to leave in small groups.

The shop closes up as a woman with thick red hair, in a red suit walks in. "Mission boys." She greets with a grin. The huge flat HDTV turns on automaticly, and a man hidden by shadows shows up.

"Weiss, we have a report of some strange beasts running threw the night, and being slaughtered. What's left of these things is only the head and spine. Our target is unknown, but we have one leading person. Taiya Gyuurotori. She and her partner are in Japan, and now share your target. Find out the discription and name of your target by getting close to her. Knights of Light, deny these dark beasts their tommorow." The screen then goes black. The woman with red hair steps up to them.

"So, you are all in?"

"You know me, Manx. There's a beautiful young woman who's in need of our help." Yohji spoke up, drooping an arm around her shoulders.

"Then it won't hurt to know that she's not speaking to anyone." Manx gets out from under his arm. "For some reason, if someone tries to talk with her, she just clams up, or runs off. We think it's just the trama effect of finding out a secret about her partner."

"We're all in Manx. Where can we find her?"

"You can find her at this hotel. But, you have one week. She's suppose to go back to the United States, and from there, we can't follow her."

"A week? Can we pull that off?" Ken looks to the others, who seemed to have some doubt about it. They nodded.

"Tsuzuki!" The young blond with bright green eyes yells to his brunett purple eyed partner. "You were incharge of watching them. Now, Muraki killed her partner, and she won't speak up about it. Why do you goof off like that?"

"Wait, your saying that Kalir's death is because of me? Your so mean, Hisoka." Tsuzuki, as dreamy as he is, puts on a puppy face. "How can you be so cruel to me?"

"Because of your screw up, Tsuzuki." Boss spoke. He looks to the two. "We can't have Taiya be killed either. She has the key we need in capturing Muraki and bringing him to his grave. Once and for all." He gives a sigh, looking to everyone at the table. "Let's be thankful that the news only suspects the murderer to be some sort of twisted body collecting feind. We can't have another screw up."

"Yes boss." Tsuzuki and Hisoka both spoke at the same time.

"With that aside, isn't it Hisoka's day to be watching over her?" Boss had asked.

"Yes. It is." Hisoka stood up. "Don't worry. I won't let her out of my sight."

The two show up to the hotel room, only to find it empty. "Hmm? Where did she go?" Tsuzuki asked. He looks around, seeing no signs of a forced entry. There's a note, on the bed.

Hisoka picked it up. He looks at the note, muttering about how women are utterly hopeless at times.

Just as he starts to read it out loud, Omi walks in. He was in a workmans uniform, and looked confused at the two. "I'm sorry. I was told to bring this up to Miss Gyuurotori's room. Did she check out?"

Tsuzuki jumps at the oppertunity of a free meal. "No no. She had went to go get some ice. Please, leave the cart."

"Sure." He leaves the room, and heads to the elevator. He gives a quick report that Taiya isn't alone, but she wasn't in the room.

"Do you know where she is?" Ken asked, speaking to him.

"No. She left a note apparently. I think she was expecting those guys or us."

Hisoka watches Omi leave the floor, then looks back to Tsuzuki. "Weird... I thought Taiya don't like hotel food." He leans against a wall. "Anything poisionus in it? Drugs or anything?"

"No, but this stuff is GREAT! You should try some."

"This isn't the time to be thinking like that. Taiya has gone missing. We better find her." He looks to the paper. "Hmm? It's her writing, but it's red. It looks like blood."

Yohji was in the next room, listening in on the conversation. He was recording it too. He had to keep calm.

Ken looks to Ran. "Aya. She's not in the room. But apparently there are others after her."

"I see. We need her alive for at least one week. Then, we'll let fate take care of the rest." Both he and Ken moves away for now. Omi joins up with them soon enough. "Let's hope that Yohji get's some information."

"To whom this may concern." Hisoka spoke. "My life no longer feels compleat. Now that Kalir is dead, I feel that there's an empty void within my being. I know what I must do. Thank you for your support, Halls of Hades. Halls of Reapers appriciates everything. Taiya."

"To whom this may concern?" Tsuzuki sounded serious. "She suspects of someone following her. You think Muraki had hired someone to kill her?"

"With his wealth, he might have. But Muraki would only want them to capture her, alive and unharmed. You know him as well as I do. He'll want to kill her himself."

"Yeah yeah. So, she fled." He sighs. "And now, we have to find her." Tsuzuki sounded upset about it.

Hisoka looks to the note carefully, then grins. "Alright. Let's start looking for her."

Tsuzuki looks to Hisoka, who tugged at his ear. "Well, where to start?"

"Where else? The graveyard." The two then left.

"Where else? The graveyard." Wraps up Yohji's recording. The members all looks to Yohji. "And that was all that's said. That she's to be at a gaveyard. But we don't know which one. They didn't say."

"Halls of Hades?" Ken looks confused about this never heard of name. "I know that there are other people who are in this buisness, but isn't this their mission? Why are we interfearing?"

"Persia has his reasons to interfear." Ran spoke. "Halls of Hades must be the Japanese location for their base. Halls of Reapers would be America. Where she will be going soon enough."

"Oh... I wish I had gotten a look at that letter. It sounds like it's a code of some sort...I don't know. I don't see any connection."

"Hey, Omi." Ken raised his voice some. "Think you can do a search for this Halls of Hades? They said that she would be at the graveyard, and Hades is a Greek God of the underworld, where the dead would go to."

"I can look, but they would have to be some serious group. I don't think there's any information about Weiss loose on the web."

"Look into as much as you can. If you can't find any leads, then we'll just have to track her friends." Yohji spoke up this time. "She was right to think she's being followed. Her case is linked into ours... and those two men who were in her room."

"So, Hisoka. You think she'll be here?" Tsuzuki asked. Before his partner could answer, out steps Taiya. She lays some white carnations on the street. She looks so lost in her eyes. So full of sorrow and hatred. "Taiya."

"Tsuzuki. Give her peace." Hisoka stopped him, watching her.

"Kalir." She mutters the were's name. "Why did you do that... you know that he was after you anyways. Kalir." She looks to the ground a while longer, then stood up. She looks to Tsuzuki and Hisoka. "I've made a promise, to kill Muraki for killing Kalir." Here violet eyes grew wide. "Who are you?" She spoke louder. Spies? News Media Reporters? She looked to Tsuzuki and Hisoka, but there's one other behind them.

"I'm sorry. I could never stand to see a woman in tears. My name is Yohji." Yohji steps forth between the two as if they wern't there. He walks up to her, taking her hand. "Mind telling me what's on your troubled heart?"

Tsuzuki was about to walk up and drag Taiya away, but stopped when he saw her pulling her hand away from his. "Flattery don't work on me. Don't come near me again." She turns and walks down the street.

Tsuzuki walks up to Yohji. "Ah. Looks like she rejected you." He teases. "Why not leave sis alone. Alright?"

"Sis? That sad, heart broken women is your sister?"

Hisoka nodded. Though the two aren't related, they still look very much so alike. The could pass for twins even. "Yeah. She's his sister. And I'm his friend. Right now she's going threw a lot."

"I see... then I won't bother her again. I promise." Yohji walks away from the two.

Hisoka and Tsuzuki both followed after Taiya. She had stopped in a park, looking to her hands when they met up with her. "Taiya. Something wrong?" Tsuzuki asked.

"That man... I saw his face before. He was in the same hotel. In the room next to mine." She spoke. She looks to them "I think he's a spy. Because he was recording what you two were talking about. I don't know for what, but I think that he's going to try and get is so Muraki can find me and kill me as well."

"We won't let him." Hisoka stood infront of her. "Muraki has killed many people before, and he won't be forgiven. If you believe that man, Yohji, is a spy, then you might be right. I will say though, your letter wasn't seen by anyone else. Just Tsuzuki and myself. Your safe as long as we're not being tailed as well."

"I know that. And I thank the Halls of Hades for what they have done. Right now, I feel so alone... Kalir would hold me when I had cried. Him and his sister are both nice. I think you two would like it better in America. Where werewolves helps us out in cases."

"Not me. America is just a false hope for so many people. Besides, if we went to America now, Muraki would be free to terrorize and frighten the people here in Japan."

"Thanks, Tsuzuki. And Hisoka. Also, tell me if you see familear faces. We'll keep the original plan in motion though."

"Right." Hisoka looks to Tsuzuki. "I think it's your turn to watch her for the night."

"Yeah yeah. So, back to the hotel?"

"Yes. They won't check the same place twice." She stood up and was escorted back to the hotel with Tsuzuki. Hisoka went off to do some investigation work on Yohji. Keeping in mind his details.

"Halls of Hades... I've got it." Omi looks at his screen, printing a copy of what he had found out. "Halls of Hades does some really interesting investigations. They are like Ghost Busters, but as modern spell casters. The men who were in Taiya's room. Tsuzuki and Hisoka. They are a favorit in this organization and are partnered to each other. Taiya and Kalir are both from Halls of Reapers, the similear thing, and came here to investigate and help these two capture this man. His name is Muraki. He's a doctor, and very rich. His research stretches though, so it's hard to say why he would want to kill Taiya, or werewolves."

"Wow, Omi. You out did yourself. Think they are onto us?" Ken asked. Yohji stood.

"Taiya is. Or maybe it's just her reaction." He sounded so serious when he spoke.

"From what I heard, she rejected your flirt." Omi teases. "I guess you can't be as big of a player if all the women reject you."

"Who told you?" He looks to Omi, who makes a face at him. "Anyways, it's as Manx said. She won't open up to anyone else. Trying to talk to her is like trying to talk to a brick wall."

"Hmm?" Omi's computer started to bleep at him. He walks over, checking it out. "She's going back to the hotel she was suppose to be at."

"Smart thinking. A spy won't check a hotel twice." Ken smiles. "So, what should we do about the Halls of Hades guys. Tsuzuki and Hisoka."

"If they get in the way, kill them." Ran spoke. He looks to the three of them. "We still need to learn the wereabouts on Muraki. She knows where he's going next, and we just got to go with her."

"That won't be possible. Not with her guards, Tsuzuki and Hisoka on her heels." Omi thinks for a moment, looking to the pictures. "That's it.."

"What's it?" Yohji looks to Omi.

"We would dress like them. Ken, and me. You two just make sure that the other two don't interfere."

"So. We have our plan?" Yohji asked. Omi and Ken both gave a nod. Ran follows them with a nod as well. "Good. Let's go out and get it done. At dawn it looks like the two would switch shifts." They all moved out.

Taiya and Tsuzuki were up most of the night, talking. She lays on her bed, looking to him. "I just wonder if all men are like you and Kalir. Just trying to make anyone happy." Her face had changed. "Tsuzuki. Hisoka is here."

"Hmm? Hisoka?" He rolls over, looking up to the blond. "Hisoka. What are you doing here? It's my day to look after her..."

"I know, but we have a lead on where Muraki is."

"Muraki?" She looked hopeful, looking to Hisoka. "Where?"

"Hold on, Taiya. I think Tsuzuki should go and look into it. Incase it's a trap."

"Wha? Why me?" Tsuzuki pouts.

"Because. You can get yourself out of it if it is. Right?"

"But you know that Muraki would want me in his bed, face down and ass up."

"All the more for you to go."

"Go on, Tsuzuki." Taiya spoke up. "If it's not a trap or a false lead, the you can come back and tell us. I'll stay here for now. I promise."

"Well... Alright... only because you insist. Watch over her Hisoka."

"No problem." Tsuzuki had left the building, chasing after the lead.

Omi turns to Taiya, removing his contact lenses. "Don't scream. We're here to help you."

Taiya looks to Omi, suddenly shocked. "No... your a spy... Get away from me." She spoke softly at first. "Keep AWAY!" There's a blue light that came from her body, distroying the room she was in. As well as the two next to hers. Exposing Ken as he's halfway to dressing up as Tsuzuki, Ran, and Yohji. She looks at the four, closing her eyes. "Those who run from death will face, Cerebrus." She opens her eyes. The room starts to swirl in darkness.

"What is this, Omi?" Yohji asked, seeing a set of red eyes.

"I think she's like the Hall of Hades. Spell casters. Don't lose site of her."

Hearing this, Ran quickly looked in the general direction that Taiya was standing. She had jumped? Vanished? He heard foot steps. "It's an illusion. She's escaping." He spoke, breaking free from the spell. The others follow, chasing after her.

Taiya ran straight to a park, a big open area. She stops, finding herself suddenly surrounded. "Leave me alone. I'm not going to tell you anything!"

"We need to know. Where is Muraki." Ran spoke. She looks to him, her violet eyes wide with fear.

"I don't want to hurt you, but you leave me with no choice." She throws a suitra to the ground. "Come forth, Underworlds Guard!" From the ground, and very very violent tumors, broke free a three headed giant dog. "Cerebrus. Attack." She ordered. The three heads goes for Ran, Ken, and Omi. Protecting her from them. They couldn't protect her from Yohji, who had managed to use his wire to restrict her movements. "Stop this! Cerabrus!" The dog looks to Yohji, and starts to attack him. She gets free from the wires, looking to the four. "Leave me in peace. I don't want to talk with any of you!"

"Taiya. We're here to help." Omi stepped forth, just to be pushed back by Ken. If he wasn't, then Cerebrus would be eating him now. "Taiya! We know that Kalir is a werewolf."

She looks to them. "You...knew? Who are you people?" She looked worried. Did the news get out about werewoves?"

"Weiss." Ran spoke. He looks to them. "And we're here on your side. We want to help you bring vengance to your partner. However, we need you to trust us. Tricking you and Tsuzuki like that was wrong, but it's the only way."

"Yeah... how come you turned down my offer so fast? And before I can get it out?" Yohji whinned.

Taiya looks to the four of them. She looks to Cerebrus, who's waiting for one of them to move. "Cerebrus. Wait." She looks at the four again. "I want to trust you, but I can't. Not yet."

"Aww. How come?" Ken now whinned. "You mad about the disguises?"

"No. I'll need to do a background check on Weiss. When that's done, then I'll make the desission to trust you."

"Seems fair." Ran puts his katana away. He looks to the others. "After all. We did nose about to find out more on Halls of Hades. And your in a sister organization. Halls of Reaper in the United States."

"Yes. How did you find all that out?"

"Omi is a great hacker." Ken smiles.

"I'm not a hacker."

"Which gives me more of a reason to not trust you all. Cerebrus!" The dog charges at the four assasins, giving Taiya a path to escape on. But what she found in her path wasn't what she wanted to find. Muraki just standing there, waiting. She screamed as loud as she could.


	3. Two Rescue Plans

**Chapter 2**

**Two Rescue Plans**

Written by Frying Pan Assault

All grew silent in the park Cerebrus ceased attacking Weiss, looking to where the scream had came from. Hisoka saw her in pain, and quickly ran to the park. Tsuzuki saw him running, and followed after, confused as he had just left Taiya with him. Tsuzuki, Hisoka, Ran, Yohji, Omi, and Ken all met up at one point. Cerebrus saw the two Shikigami's, and wagged his tail, happily sidding with them. Tsuzuki and Hisoka looks to the other four, who just looked back. For a while, nothing was done. Not a sweat was dropped. Tsuzuki then summons the Flaming Snake. He looks to the four, two guardians on his side. "Where's Taiya!" He yells.

"Tsuzuki." Hisoka looks to him. "They are looking for Muraki as well. Don't attack them, call the guardians off."

"Hisoka?" He nods, holding the guardians off of the Weiss group for now. "Who are you?"

"Weiss." Omi responed. "And we're on the same mission you are on. To kill Muraki."

"We were informed that Taiya knew where Muraki was staying." Ran added in. "Just that she didn't take to kindly to strangers. We're not here to kill you, or Taiya. We want to help if anything."

"Help?" Tsuzuki looks to Hisoka. "I wonder if Boss had planned on us joining forces."

"If he did, he would have told us." Hisoka spoke. "They aren't lying. So we can trust them."

"Right. But, we lost Taiya."

"Taiya will be alright, won't she?" Omi asked. "The notes about Muraki aren't true, right?"

"No. They are." Hisoka looks away. "We need to find her before he does something to her. Halls of Reapers works on very similear cases, like the Halls of Hades. It's commen if two or moe of the Halls get together, and work on a case. I'm surprise Boss didn't call in for more back up though."

"Yes. Now that you mention it, Perisa didn't say anything about working with another group. Seems rather strange."

"We better find Taiya if we want to kill Muraki." Ran spoke threw. Everyone went quiet, waiting to hear a plan. "We just need a lead to where she's being held at, if she hasn't been killed yet."

"Muraki don't leave clues. Not unless he wants to be found." Tsuzuki grips onto his sutra's. He looked really pissed. "We can't... we can't let him get that chance with Taiya. We have to stop him."

"Tsuzuki. He might use Taiya to lure you to him. You know how he's always wanting your body." Hisoka pitched in. He looks to the other four, Yohji giving a rather confused look.

"You mean... Muraki wants Tsuzuki?" He then gives a smile. "And here I thought that pretty boy was going to take my light. At least it'll keep all the fan boys off of me."

"We need a plan. But we can't move until Muraki makes a move." Wait... I've got it!" Hisoka looks to everyone. "Muraki is after werewolves bodies, and the closest we have to one is in the United States. Kalir's sister. She might help out with the case and would be perfect to lure Muraki out. However, he is really good. He'll sence it's a trap and will try to get Kalir when no one is watching. He won't ever let his guard down, so we'll just have to pull him out to get her. That way, he won't kill Taiya."

"He might by then. We don't have time to wait on a werewolf coming in from the United States."

"Maybe we don't need a werewolf..." Tsuzuki thinks for a few moments. "If one of you Weiss men can pose as a multi millionair, he'll come out of the forest. He's a doctor, and is often seen hanging around those with cash." He kicks the dirt and grins. "I'm sure that if you can get him to lure you to his home, he'll change his mind all about me."

"Why are you pointing your finger at me then?" Yohji asked, glaring to him now.

"Because, you'd fall into his type too." Both Tsuzuki and Yohji gave an devious smerk. Now learning what the other is up to. From this smerk they went into a stairing contest. "Besides, I've heard the best way to get to a woman is to pretend to be bisexual."

"And who told you that? Your mother?"

"Both of you, stop it." Hisoka spoke. "We're going to use Tsuzuki as the lure. If it don't work, then we can fall back and use Yohji instead. We've got two diffrent plans here, I say lets go for both. Muraki can see threw Tsuzuki's disguises, as well as my own. He won't know you four, so you would have to play certain parts. Such as the sick spouce, billionair man. And body guards. We'll go with this plan if Muraki won't come out of hiding for Tsuzuki."

No one spoke against it. They had nodded in agreement. For a while, they looked to each other. "It's a good plan." Ken broke the silence. "Let us split for now. We'll meet again."

Tsuzuki nods. "Here. Go to this address, and we'll meet you there. I'm sure working with Weiss would be a good thing." He gives a confidant smile, then walks off with Hisoka following.

"We'll be there." Omi took the address, smiling back with confidance. "Tommorow at 8am."

Taiya woke up in a dark room. Her movements aren't restricted as she sat up quickly. "Am I dead?"

"Does being dead mean being with me?" Muraki's voice fills the room. He turns on the lights, revealing a huge glass tank. Taiya was in this tank. She looks to Muraki, glaring at him with her violet hues. "You look so much like him. Tsuzuki. Even now I see that you two hold that same angered eyes when you look to me." He walks foreward, twards her. Taiya didn't move though. "Such a pretty bird. Don't worry, I won't kill you yet."

"Yet?" She did look surprised, but only her rage has deepen more. "Muraki, I'll kill you for taking Kalir away from me!" She charges into the glass, only to have injured her shoulder. She stands up, looking to him. "What is this? Temperd?"

"I knew you would try to kill me. Even now, Tsuzuki is going to be looking for you. I think it's time I released you." He grins. He pushes a button on the wall, grabbing the fist heading for his head. "Look into my eye, little copy." His twisted grin grew. He snaps his fingers on her forehead. Releasing her hand and watching it fall next to her. "Now, go and bring me Tsuzuki. Kill anyone who gets in my way." She had passed out once more, and he moves her out of the room. "Tsuzuki. I will have your perfect body."

Ran was just finishing with a delivery. He wipes the sweat from his forehead when he sees the familear face. Tsuzuki? No, Taiya. She looked unharmed, but she didn't look scared. "Taiya?" He called to her. She didn't stop. She just kept on walking. He tails after her for a bit, trying to figure out where she's going. She leads him to an abandoned construstion site. It's where he had lost sight of her too. Finding it to be strange, he heads back to the flower shop. The other three greets him, only to meet his cold confused look.

"Aya, what's wrong?" Omi asked, being just as confused as the other three.

"Taiya. I just saw her." He replies. "She was walking, and looked as if she never saw me in her life. I lost her at this street." He hands Omi the paper. "It's an abandoned construction site."

"It looks like a trap." Ken spoke up. "We don't know what it is that Muraki can do, but somehow he's using Taiya to lure either us or Halls of Hades out. It's hard to say who though." He sets the pot down, and closed the shop early for the day. "We have to meet up with them and tell them."

"No." Yohji looks to Ken. "If we tell them where Taiya went, then we will lose our target, and fail the mission."

"We can't fail the mission. Even if we still need to keep her alive to tell us where the target lives." Ran spoke. He looks down the street. "I'm going to check the site out. You three keep looking for her. If we run into Hisoka or Tsuzuki, don't tell them about this."

"Right." They all agreed. Ran went back to the site. Omi stayed at the park where she was abducted, Yohji to the hotel, and Ken in the streets looking for her. They had held their positions where they are, watching and waiting.

Hisoka had noticed Ken driving about on his motercycle. He wasn't spotted by the Weiss member, and decided to tail after him. He floats, flying right after Ken as Ken looks for Taiya. Ken stops. He looks ahead as he watches a figure walk up to him. Taiya. He pulls out his hands free set, getting on the phone with the othe Weiss members. "Taiya is infront of me. Aya. Your right. She does look diffrent."

"Taiya?" Hisoka looks to her, landing a few feet away. "Taiya!?" He runs up to her, grabbing her shoulder. "Taiya. You have to fight it. Break his spell. Taiya. Taiya!"

"Ken? What's going on there?" Yohji asked, hearing another voice.

"Hisoka! Wait!" Ken got off the bike trying to pull Hisoka free from Taiya. "Hisoka!"

"Hisoka? Ken was followed." Omi locked in on where Ken is located, and sent it out to the others. "We have to help him. Who knows what Taiya or Hisoka would do."

"Taiya! It's me, Hisoka! Please! Fight his spell!" Hisoka shook her more, as Ken manages to seperate the two.

"Hisoka! Something isn't right." Ken said, holding him back. "She would have remembered us and either flip out, or help you fight against me! Look!" He show's Hisoka Taiya, just walking away from the two as if she never ran into them. Never touched by Hisoka.

"I know. I know. It's Muraki's spell that's making her do this. That's why I have to help her!" A bright light burned from his body, making Ken release him. He runs after Taiya. "Taiya! Break the spell! Fight it!"

"Muraki's spell? Hisoka! Wait!" Ken follows after Hisoka.

Hisoka caught Taiya again. He grabbed her, shaking her again. "Taiya! Taiya! Fight it! Fight his spell! Please, Taiya. For Kalir, for Tsuzuki!"

"Tsu..zu..ki..." She mutters. Her eyes falls shut, reopening them. "Hi..so...ka..."

"Taiya?" Ken watched as Hisoka starts to smile. He looked ready to cry. "Hisoka. What's going on."

"Taiya. Keep fighting the spell. We need you now, more then ever."

"Tsuzuki." She repeats herself. Taiya soon went quiet.

"Yes. Tsuzuki. And Boss, Tasafumi. Please fight the spell Taiya."

Ken walks up to them, shortly joining him is Omi. "What's going on?" Omi asked.

"Taiya is under a spell. I think Hisoka is trying to help her out. I don't know what we can do. Maybe stay to see if Muraki would show up."

"What does this spell do?"

"Muraki's spells. He controls people if they fall under them. Even the dead can walk if he wants. I was killed by him, and brought back becuase of him. It's possible that Taiya is already dead and has become nothing more then his puppet." Hisoka held onto her still. "She reacts to one name, which tells me that Muraki is still after him. Tsuzuki."

"Tsuzuki." She says the name, as if she were a parrot.

"Mimicry." Ran said. He walks to the three. "We need Tsuzuki to cooroperate with her then. If Taiya is dead, then we can't save her anymore."

"Your wrong." Hisoka looks to Ran. "She can be saved. Shinigami's can't die. As long as Taiya is with Halls of Reapers, she will be just fine. I know it."

"We don't care anymore. Right now, we just need to find Muraki. Call Tsuzuki up and see if he'll meet us here."

"Tsuzuki."

Hisoka releases Taiya into Ken and Omi. He runs up to Ran, grabbing him by the collar of his shirt. "Don't you dare say that! Tsuzuki means a lot to me! Just like Omi, Ken, and Yohji means a lot to you! Taiya lost her partner, Kalir and became distored because of it! Don't you say that you don't care!"

Ran smacks Hisoka off of him, standing straight up. "I don't care what happens. My job is to kill Muraki. I'm an assasin."

"Assasin or not you should still at least show some comprehensation for those who work with you." Tsuzuki walks up, smiling. Yohji follows him in. "Hisoka. I'm going to go. You know what to do, right?"

"Yeah... Taiya!" He looks behind himself, seeing the Tsuzuki look alike standing up straight.

"Tsuzuki." She says his name, walking up to him. Her eyes looked so empty. "Please. Come with me, Tsuzuki." She grabs his hand and starts to pull him away from the others. "There's something I need you to do. For me, please?"

"Hmm?" Yohji watches Tsuzuki being dragged away. His cigarett hanging from his mouth. "What did I just miss? The fan boys boy now has a date?"

"Taiya. Where we going?" Tsuzuki asked after wondering in the city for a while with her. She finally starts to walk along a dirt path.

"Muraki. He wants to see you."

"Muraki? Why? Taiya. Where are you leading me?"

"A descreet location." She walks up to the cabin sitting near the edge of a cliff. "He's waiting in there for you."

"Taiya... I'll free you from this spell." Tsuzuki starts to walk up the path. He stops, looking to Taiya, who follows him up. "Hey, stay back. Taiya."

"Muraki wants me up there too, Tsuzuki."

"Did he say why?"

"No." She moves to the side, continuing to walk up the path. "He just told me to come as well."

"Taiya. He's planing something. I just know it."

"No tricks, Tsuzuki. Muraki just wants us."

"Alright." He follows Taiya up to the cottage.

As agreed, Muraki was there. He sat on the balcony over looking the forest. It's a steep fall from the edge. He smiles, playing with his wine glass. "Tsuzuki. I'm so glad you came. I was starting to think you'd never show up."

"Release Taiya from your spell, Muraki. She's done nothing to you." Tsuzuki didn't look to happy about seeing Muraki. He never was. "I came, just like you asked."

"Taiya? Very well." He looks to her, straight in the eyes. She turns from Tsuzuki, walking to the balcony ledge. She climbs up onto it. Then looks to Tsuzuki. Such empty eyes. She blinks a few times, being released from Muraki's spell.

"Tsu...zuki...? Tsuzuki!" Taiya was about to move, but soon found out that she couldn't. Not with the risk of falling to her death. "Tsuzuki! It's a trap!"

"Taiya." Tsuzuki looks to Muraki. "This was all a trap? To get to me? You killed someone to get to me!?"

"You act as if I haven't before." Muraki lights his cigarett. He looks to Taiya, then to Tsuzuki. "It's strange how two people can look so much alike. She's not even Japanese, and yet you both share the same face. I wonder if your both twins. Or maybe even related really close."

"That can't be. I don't have any siblings." Taiya spoke. She couldn't move though. "Why do you want us, Muraki?"

"I have a great fondness of dolls." He looks away from Taiya. "They can be dressed up, painted beautifully, and just sit there to collect dust." He looks to Tsuzuki. "Care to join my little collection, Tsuzuki? I'm sure that you would be the more beautiful of them all."

"I'm no one's doll." Tsuzuki takes a step closer to Muraki. He stopped, when he heard Taiya screamming suddenly. "Taiya!" She's still on the ledge, but why. Tsuzuki looks to Muraki. "What are you doing to her!"

"Get any closer, and I'll make her jump off. Now. Behave, Tsuzuki, and go wait in my room. I'll prepare your body shortly."

"Tsuzuki! Go! Run! Get out of here!" Taiya looks to him. "Don't listen to him. You still have Hisoka!"

"Hisoka." Tsuzuki looks to Taiya. "What about your revenge?"

"Tsuzuki. You need to worry more about yourself now! Hisoka is waiting for you."

"But... I can't leave you..." The flash images of when Maki and her friend Makiko being killed because of Muraki. His purple eyes widen, looking scared as he watches her. "I can't let another person die... not for me... not because of me..."

"Tsuzuki! Run! For me, RUN!" Taiya suddenly felt someone pushing her off. It was Muraki. She screamed as she fell off the balcony edge and into the craig below.

"Taiya! TAIYA!" Tsuzuki looks to Muraki, missing that he had gotten up. "I won't forgive you for this, Muraki!" He starts to charge at him, but stopped. His entire body is frozen where he stood. He didn't know why either. "Tai...ya... Hi...so...ka..." He fell into a slump on the balcony.

Muraki, feeling confidant in his victory, moves foreward to gather his prize. He stops, jumping off to the side, and avoide a set of darts that were aimed at him. "Hmm? More shikigami?"

Ran steps up, his sword drawn. "Shikigami can't kill you. But we can. We're Weiss." He starts to charge to Muraki, stopping next to Tsuzuki. It was something on this board that froze people in their step. A suitra charm? It's hard to tell.

"Weiss? Then Weiss, we'll meet again." Muraki grabs Tsuzuki and takes off with him. He had vanished in a cloud of white feathers.

"Aya." Ken called, starting to run up to him.

"Don't get close." Hisoka spoke. "It's a suitra charm." He looks to the Weiss members. "Now you see what your up against. Muraki can never die. But he takes the lives of others. Like Kalir, Taiya, and now, Tsuzuki." He clentched his hands. "He's taken many others before too. Before Weiss was involved in hunting him down. We are after him for all his countless murders."

"Taiya is dead to us. Your partner, Tsuzuki is next on his list." Ran spoke. He looks to them all. "We have a mission. We know the demon we are up against. We will kill him by any means."

"Why does he kill so many?" Omi asked. He looks to Hisoka for this answer.

"He kills because he's looking for a way to bring his step brother back from the dead. He wants him alive, to kill him himself. Muraki had lost his mother and step father to his step brother. He then tries to kill Muraki, but failed. He was killed by a guard who heard the gun shot. Since then, he's been determined to kill his brother, for ruining his life."

"One of his eyes isn't really his eye." Ran looks to him. "Did he steal it from his first victome?"

"No." Hisoka looks to the floor. "I don't know where the eye came from, but that's the main source of his power. If it's removed, then we can kill him. Weiss. I'm going to need your help in defeating Muraki. I want to get Tsuzuki back. I don't want to lose him."

"Halls of Hades does deal with a lot of deaths. We better report Taiya's death. I'm sure your leader would want to know about that."

"They know already. Being a Shikigami, nothing is kept from the death records." He looks to Ran. "Let me try and get you out of that Suitra." He pulls out a charm himself, dispelling it for Ran. "There. Let's go."

"Go where?" Omi asked. "We don't know where Muraki went."

"He vanishes like a ghost." Ken added in.

"It don't matter. Our only lead to Muraki is dead, and our bait is missing. We'll just have to wait for now. Until he shows himself again. Where's Yohji?" Ran looks amung the group. Yohji wasn't there.

"Yohji?" Omi calls softly at first. "Yohji!?" Ken was looking worried himself. The four of them looked worried. They lost Yohji as well. It's not looking good.

"Where would Yohji go?" Hisoka asked.

"If anything, he might have gone after Taiya, but that fall would kill him." Ken looks over the edge of the railing. "Yohji. Would you really, go after her?"

They all pulled away from the ledge. Ran leads them out of the cottage.

"We have a way to finding Tsuzuki." Hisoka takes out a suitra charm. He wrote Tsuzuki's name, folded it into a crane, and casts a spell on the paper. Before their eyes, it's changed into a small white bird. "It's charged with some of Tsuzuki's energy, so it should find him, and tell me where he's at."

"Why didn't you do this with Taiya?" Omi asked.

"Taiya wasn't dead. This is also for paired Shikigami only. That's why." He sighs. "I'm going to need your help, and you have a missing person. Take the time now to go looking for Yohji. I'll wait for the bird to return."

"Then, we should all stay here." Ran looks to Omi and Ken. "You two stay up here. I'm going to the craig and see if Yohji is down there."

"Aya. Let me go with you." Omi pleaded. "It's safer with two when mountain climbing or scaling."

"Fine. Let's go." He gets some rope from the attic of the cabin and starts to scale down the cliff edge. Omi follows after him, and the two stops on a ledge. No Yohji.

"Where's that Yohji?" Omi whins. "I hope he didn't fall too deep."

"We have to go to the bottom of this hole to find him." Ran looks down into the cliff. "The sun is setting. We might have to sleep down here."

"I was hoping you didn't have to say that." Omi sighs. "Let's set up camp here."


	4. Three Rescue Heros

**Chapter 3**

**Three Rescue Heros**

Written by Frying Pan Assault

Omi and Ran are both scalling the cliff edge. They had camped on a ledge for the night. The two gathered what they had and continued on their climb down. The cravis itself looks like it'll never end.

"Aya." Omi spoke, breaking the silence. "You think Yohji is alright?" He heard nothing from Ran. It would hurt most people, but Omi knows that Ran speaks when he wants to. "Aya? Your worried about him?"

"Yeah." He mutters. He recalls what Hisoka had said to him before.

"Don't you dare say that!" His voice echos in his head. "Tsuzuki meas a lot to me! Just like Omi, Ken, and Yohji means a lot to you!" He shakes his head at the memory. It's true. They do mean a lot to him. He just didn't realize it until it was mentioned.

"Omi. Can you try and get Yohji to pick up his communicater?" He looks down to the never ending hole below. "We have to at least see if he's alright."

"Communicater? I can try." He puts his head set on. "Yohji. It's Omi. Yohji?" He looks to Aya. "Nothing."

"Thanks." He continues to move down the edge. "Omi. See anything?"

Omi looks down further into the hole. He did see something. It was a dim, low light. "Aya. I see a light. You think it's Yohji?"

"Maybe. Let's go." The two climbed down faster.

"As you can see, Taiya is safe." Yohji greets his comrads. "I'm glad you both came down too."

"Why?" Omi asked.

"Taiya had broken her leg during the fall, and it won't heal. It might be worse though, hard to tell."

"Where is Taiya?" Ran asked.

"This way." Yohji leads them into a cavern. It's shallow, but it's shelter. "I lost my communicater during the fall, and Taiya's cell phone don't get a signal down here. Sorry to worry everyone."

"Hmm? No signal?" Omi looks to his communicater. "We can call for an ambulance to pick her up. And let Ken and Hisoka know that Taiya is safe."

"Thanks. What happened with Tsuzuki?"

"Muraki took him." Ran's seriousness shown threw his voice. "Hisoka is asking us to help get him back. He thinks that Taiya is dead. He'll be surprised to see she's still alive."

"Muraki... That man is really pissing me off." Yohji gets a fresh wet rag for Taiya's leg. "So, how are we going to get her out?"

"We don't know." Omi said, looking to Ran.

"Leave her. She'll only weigh us down." Ran said. He didn't look to her.

"We can't. Not after everthing that Yohji went threw to make sure she lives."

"Yohji?" A feint call came from her. Taiya wakes up, looking to Ran and Omi. "Weiss? But... Ah!"

"Taiya. Don't move." Yohji ran back next to her. "You need to lay still. Your leg is still broken."

"Yohji... Don't let them take me..."

"We're not bad guys, Taiya." Omi smiles to her. "Hisoka wants our help to get Tsuzuki back."

"Tsuzuki... Muraki got him?" Her eyes went wide.

"Yeah. He did." Ran turns his back to her. He looks to her again. "What all can you tell me about Muraki? We know that he wants to bring his brother back from the dead."

"He's looking for a body to use for his brother. Saki isn't dead. He's just barly alive, in this container. His head, heart, lungs, and brain all works just fine. Just, he's not capable of living outside of the container. Not yet." She looks to the ground. "Muraki went after both Kalir and me because of what we had uncovered at his home. He probably took Kalir's body, to use it for his own experaments, then threw it away. Muraki needs the body of a Shikigami. He can't use Hisoka's because he's already under a spell that would keep him alive. Tsuzuki is the only one he wants. Tsuzuki's body is very unique. One of a kind really. And apparently, his great grandfather knew of this body. Once having Tsuzuki as a paicent."

"You dug up a lot of things on Muraki. Why go threw all the trouble?" All three looks to her for the answers.

"Why? A Shikigami, dead or alive, will constantly have past and present collide. It helps us to understand why this or that is being done. Even feudes that have never resulted from the dead would come up between families again."

"Dealing with old and new things? Weiss must sound like a better job then Halls of Hades."

"Being a Shikigami isn't all that bad. When you die, you might find yourself working with us too. Don't loo down on it because of my rumos. It'll make you that much more of a target for becoming a Shikigami."

"Are you serious?" Yohji asked, looking to her. "Wait, die? But your still alive. How can you work with the Halls of Reapers?"

"That's something I did on my own." She smiles softly. "I was researching something about the dead. The Reaper, who's incharge of the Hall in the United States, watched how much my progression of the dead had increased. That was about 9 years ago. I don't regret ever joining."

"You seem happy about becoming a Shikigami. But you must also have restrictions since your alive, right?"

"Yes. I can't fly, and I can't heal when I injure myself. At least not as fast as Hisoka and Tsuzuki." She looks to Omi and Ran. "To live is one thing. Living with the dead is another. I don't work with either the dead or living, but the living dead."

"Sounds hard."

"It can be." She smiles. "But, it can also be fun too. There's no use in dwelling on the negatives. Weiss might be filled with killers, but I see friends more then killers, and friends makes the jobs easier."

"Your right." Omi smiles. "Oh! I should try and get ahold of Ken. He might be worried."

"Ken? He's the other guy, right? The one with the claws?"

"Yeah. He is. Hold on." Omi pulls out his communicater. "Ken? Can you hear me? Ken?" He looks like he gives in a few moments later. "Pointless. There is no signal."

"Sorry Omi." Taiya looked to give in. She stops. "Wait a second. What about my cell phone? Use it to boost your signal reach, and try that way."

"Alright." Omi gets her cell phone from her bag. "This one?"

"Yeah. That's the one."

He hooks up some wires to boost his signal. "Ken? Can you hear me? Ken?"

"Omi?" Ken's voice came in from the other side. "Is that you? Did you find Yohji?"

"Yeah. And Taiya is alive. But she's injured really badly. We need help getting her out ofhere."

"Taiya?" Hisoka looks to Ken, able to hear this as well. "Taiya! Your..."

"Hisoka. I'm fine. Yohji swung in and saved me. But my leg broke right after that."

"Wait a minuet. I saved you. I didn't know that the mountain was that close to you." Yohji whinned. Taiya smiles.

"Don't be crying over me, Hisoka. I'll live. I'm a Shikigami after all."

"Right." Hisoka looked so relieved. Something came to his mind. "How are we suppose to get you out of there?"

"We don't know. There's not enough rope down here to just pull me out." There's a long silence amung the six of them. None of them knew what to do. This was going to be a problem. "Oh. I know where Muraki went. With Tsuzuki." She slowly sat up. "He's at his lab. One of them. I'll give the information to Omi and Ran and Yohji. Hisoka. We need to let Weiss handle this one."

"We can't do it without you two." Ran looks to her. "Muraki's eye is a trap to all of us. We seen what he had done to you. What it can do to us." He kneels infront of her. "I think I know a way out for you."

"A way up?" She looks to him. "Share your plans with me, and I'll share more information with all of you."

He nods. "We'll need Ken's help. as well as Hisoka's. I think it will work."

With her leg broken, all three members have helped her onto her good leg. They carried her out from the cave, and gently sat her down. Ran makes a holster with some of the rope. He looks up. "Omi. Can you shoot this rope up that high?"  
"No. Not this far down. The ledge that we slept on. I can shoot it up from there."

"Can you climb that much quickly?"

"Yeah. Leave it to me." Omi took the other end of the rope. He's about to climb when Yohji stops him. "Yohji?"

"Use this too." He said, handing him the wire. "It can reach that high from here, and your the lightest of the three of us. I'm counting on you to get her out."

"Right." Omi aims, and waits. A few moments later, he's pulled up, taking the rope up with him. About 30 minuets later, he was on the balcony. "Ken, Hisoka. We're going to pull her out. Aya and Yohji will climb up with her, making sure she won't get stuck."

"Pull?" Ken asked. He see's the seriousness in his face. "Right. We'll help. Hisoka."

Hisoka nods. He walks over to the two. There's three quick tugs on the slightly slacked end. "Alright. Omi made it." Yohji looks to Taiya. "Your very spunky. You know that? You remind me of someone I had lost."

"If that's true, Yohji, then Tsuzuki must as well. Or are you just trying to hit on me?" Taiya gave a serious look with a playful smile. "People will look and act like others. But it can never replace whoever she was."

"Hmm? Did you just hit on me?" Yohji chuckles. "Well, let's help them with you. Try to keep your leg as straight as possible."

"Yes. Thank you." She is slowly lifted up. Both Ran and Yohji follows after her, climbing the cliff. Yohji looked more worried about Taiya then Ran. Though, he would expect it. Ran's sister is all that Ran really cared for. "Think we can get to that one cliff? The one that you were talking to Omi about?"

"Yeah. Everyone would be tired, and night will start to come when we reach that point."

"Good. I'm glad we're on the same page, Ran." She looks down into the darkness. "I guess you'll want a date after all of this, Yohji." She looks to him with a smile. "Right?"

"Well, if you insist." He smiles back to her. "Then I guess we can go out for something." Yohji gives a slight chuckle. He was joined in with Taiya's chuckle as well. "But, if you don't go for anything less then coffee, then it won't be a date."

"Coffee huh? Fine. Coffee it is." She looks to him. "Thank you. For saving my life. I must admit. Your personality reminds me of Kalir's. I'll miss him. I can never replace him, but I won't forget him either."

"Never forget him." Ran spoke. He didn't look, but was watching the rope. "If you forget him, then no one will remember him. He will become a no one in history. Do your job well and never forget him."

"Right. I will."

The three of them ends on on the ledge for the night. There was a basket of fresh fruit and bread and water dropped down to them by a thin wire. Yohji grabs the basket. He pulls out some of the food in it. "Let's eat."

"Water." Taiya smiles. A bottle was handed to her, and she drinks it down fast. "Thanks... I needed that." She looks up to the sky. At all the stars out there. "It's beautiful. I miss skies like this in the United States."

"Where are you from in the US?" Yohji asked, handing her a peeled orange.

"From California. Redding, California really. It's a city on the base of Mt. Lassen. The city itself isn't populated that much, but it can be really dull. Not like here in Japan."

"You think Japan is intertaining?" Yohji looks to her, smiling still.

"Japan. I lived here for a year when I was younger. I've always loved Japan, and wanted to become an animator for a studio. Any studio." She sighs. "That was my dream. It still is, but I'm only here for a job."

"All our dreams becomes fantasies when you join an underground crime fighting organization. We all have our reasons in doing what we do. Why we are after the same guy, without knowing the other group. That's a surprise."

"Your right." She sighs. "But anyone can still dream. Yohji. I want you to look at my sketches. Or a sample of them. How about it?"

"Hmm? Sounds good. Maybe at our date."

"Yohji." Ran looks to him. "We can't love anyone. We're killers."

"And you think that I'm not?" Taiya looks to Ran in the eyes. "You may be killers, but I am too. I've killed many people in the United States. Dead and alive. A killer can love, just like a crow can talk. We may not be able to deserver the love back, but it's better to love a killer, then to love those who's hands remain clean."

"How can you say that?" Ran looks to her in the eyes. "A murderer can't hold another in their arms. Not without a feeling of guilt."

"I loved Kalir." She looks back to him, meeting his stare. "I'm a killer, as was he. We were partners as well, but that never stopped us from loving one another. We would share the same feelings as would any other two killers who would hold each other like that. You may not like it, but it's how I feel we can be at peace."

"Your both hopeless." Ran gave into the arguement. It wasn't something to fight about. Yohji looks to the two, and how diffrent both Ran and Taiya have on views.

"Why are you in Weiss, Ran? You wouldn't be the kind who would just join this for the kicks."

"It's revenge, for my sister. She's in the hospital now, but she's been in a coma."

"I bet you look at her, hating yourself for not being able to protect her. Yet, you care for her so much, you seek vengance. Yet, you tell me that a killer can't love, when you yourself love your sister."

"Loving your relitive is diffrent from loving a stranger."

"Love means to care for someone, threw thick and thin. That's what love is. If your willing to kill for one person, it's love." She sighs. "Never mind. Forget what all I've said. I'm tired and we still have tommorow to do this again." Yohji helps her to lay down. "Sleep well you two. Nothing can kill us here."

The dawn of the next day woke the three up. Taiya was once more hoist up into the air, and hung from the rope. Omi, Hisoka, and Ken all three gently pulled her up as Ran and Yohji watch to make sure she won't hit anything on the way. The three were quiet when they climbed over the balcony ledge. Taiya was put on the the livingroom floor. She looks to Hisoka. "Heh, that was fun. Let's do it again."

"Taiya. Don't say that." Hisoka looked like he was about to cry.

"Hisoka. We'll get Tsuzuki back. Muraki will pay for taking him." She grabs his hand. "Come on. Help my leg heal."

"Right." He puts his hands over her broken leg, not touching it for her comfort. His hands gives this reddish glow, pushing the glow around her leg. Where it's broken actually. This was going on for a few moments, then it stops. Taiya stood up, smiling.

"Good as new. Thanks Hisoka. Your healing is better then mine by far." She teases. She looks to Yohji. "Alright. I know where Muraki lives."

"We're waiting on my suitra to return. Knowing where Muraki lives would be best for them. For you and me, we're going to wait for the suitra to get Tsuzuki."

"Muraki would be at one of his labs. The one closest to here. Who has a car?" Yohji walks up as does Ran. She looks to the two. "Alright. I'll show you where he's at. Let's go." She starts to walk out of the cabin with Weiss following her. Hisoka tagged along. He didn't want to leave her alone. Not after what she had just survived.

"Hisoka. Don't worry about me. I've told you we're going to get Tsuzuki back. We'll kill Muraki for all the people he has killed." Taiya sounded so sure of herself when she said this. She wants her vengance for Kalir. She would know that Hisoka would also want a peice of Muraki for kidnapping his Tsuzuki. Weiss would either interfere or watch. She didn't care. She knew they would be a good help. They are so far.

"Taiya." Yohji called to her. Driving around his old convertable, with her in the passenger seat. He looks back to the road. "Why don't you stay in Japan?"

"I can't. I'm needed at the Hall of Reapers." She felt sorry for him. The two would be great together, but it wouldn't be. "Come to America, with me."

"Weiss needs me." He replies. This looked like it's going to be harder for them then at first.

"Then, we'll exchange e-mail's. Keep in touch that way and threw phone calls. Yohji. I will come out here to viset again. I just can't now."

"I understand. Don't worry, we'll figure out something."

Hisoka was with Ran. They both rode in silence, following after Yohji and Taiya. Hisoka's thoughts running threw about when he met Muraki. He was raped, killed and brought to life. Three years ago. He starts to panic, grabbing at his arms. "...no..." He mutters. "Muraki... no..." Ran looks to him from the corner of his eyes.

"Something on your mind?"

Hisoka woke from his day dream. He blinks, lookng up to the road. "Muraki... he had raped me before he killed me." He pulls back his sleeve, showing a weird red marking. Like a tattoo or a burn. "This is his spell on me. Taiya was lucky. It was her mind that he took control."

"He tried to kill her, by pushing her off a cliff. He was trying to control her life by ending it. You think that's lucky?"

"Luckier then having a curse. As long as he lives, I do to."

"I see." He mutters. He looks to the road ahead. "Taiya isn't dead like you though. She told us that the Reaper saw her and her research for a school project. Does the Halls of Hades do the same thing? Where if a certain being showing a particular intrest in death, they take them in?"

"No. For the Halls of Hades, your death would have to intrest them. When a being dies, their energy flows the strongest. I woke up, and they were there, in the hospital with me. I didn't see Tsuzuki yet. But they did ask if I would like another chance. I didn't know what they ment then, but I learned shotly after. Even though I accepted, I couldn't see my parents again. That was part of the agreement."

"Weiss is similear. If someone we're close to finds out about the mission, we have to avoid them. Make it look like they were in an accident or something. It hurts most of us to do such a thing. There have even been cases where friends would fight friends, and brothers would kill each other." He remembers how torn up Omi was when he found out he was a Takatori. Ken, when he killed his friend. "It's never easy for any of us."

"We'll end this with Muraki. Our partnership. If asked, we will play dumb about the faces and whereabout on Weiss."

"We would do the same. It's easier this way. To never know about each other."

Hisoka smiles. "Yes. It will be." He looks up. "Stop the car..." His eyes are wide with fear as his hands are next to his head. Something wasn't right. "Taiya... I need to speak with Taiya."

"Right." Ran pulls out his communicator. "Yohji. Hisoka looks reall ill. He want's to speak with Taiya."

"I can hear him. Stop the car, please Yohji." He stops the car, handing her the communicater. "Hisoka. What's wrong? Is it Tsuzuki?"

"Y...yeah..." He studders. "Tsuzuki. He's... he's..."

"Hisoka. Tell me, please." She sounded worried. "What's wrong with Tsuzuki."

"...Taiya. It's a trap!" Hisoka's green eyes are full of tears. "Tsuzuki is in pain... and if we show up... then... then..."

"A trap?"


	5. For One Man

**Chapter 4**

**For One Man**

Written By Frying Pan Assault

"A trap?" Taiya asked. She looks to Yohji. Muraki was expecting them. It should't surprise them. The Angel of Mercy did take away Tsuzuki. He would at least expect some sort of chase from Hisoka and the strange men who attacked him.

The said doctor looks over Tsuzuki's body. Nude, and on an operation table. He covers his lower half, to prevent his own temptations from taking over. "Your friends are here, Tsuzuki." He whispers softly into his ear. Tsuzuki's body looks hollow. His eyes that once shown emotion, now held nothing. "I think as long as Hisoka insists on getting you back, I will chase you. But now" He pulls a scaple out from his case, cutting into the flesh on the chest. "Now, I think I will rid myself of that bothersome boy, and those four men. We don't need them to interfear anymore." He pulls the blade up, watching the wound heal itself. "It was fun at first, but the chase ends here. Tsuzuki. Would you like to watch their death?" He pulls away from Tsuzuki. He walks up to a head in a large container. It's filled with a purple liquid. "Saki. You took my happiness from me. There will be no final resting point for you when I'm threw here." He looks to Tsuzuki. "Such a waist of a beautiful body. As much as I love you and your company, I still have my own vengance to carry out." He walks over to Tsuzuki's body, kissing his lips. When he pulls away, he can see the tears in his eyes. "Shhh... It won't hurt you. I'll make sure of that."

"Hisoka. You sure it's a trap?" Yohji asked, having taken the communicater from Taiya. "Hisoka! Tell me." There's nothing on the other side. "Aya. Is he breathing?"

"Hisoka is in shock. There's something going on. I don't think he can go on any further, and is now a hinderance to our mission."

"Forget about the mission!" Taiya jumps out from the car. She runs back to Ran's car, opening Hisoka's door. "Hisoka! Hisoka! What's wrong! What's the trap!? Hisoka!" She got nothing from the passed out young blond. Growing mad, she pulls back his sleeve, seeing the markings glow on his body. "It's Muraki's spell. He's trying to kill Hisoka." She pulls him out from the car. "I'm going to take him someplace safe. Please, wait for me." She looks to Ran. Then to Yohji who nods. "Thank you. I'll be back real soon." She starts to carry him on the road, back to the cabin. She wasn't heading there though. Ken and Omi watched for a bit. Omi gets off the bike, helping her carry Hisoka's body to a tree far enough to where he won't be in pain. She looks to him, then to Omi. "Thanks. Let's go." She looks back up to the others, all of them waiting on her. She gets into Yohji's car. "Let's go."

The five of them pulls up to a huge house. There's a garden of violet roses about. Ran looks around. "Are there Suitra charms?" He asked. He was going to avoide another inncodent from the last one he had landed on. Or at least try to.

"What do I look like, a Suitra Reader" Taiya asked, pointing to herself. She looks to Ran, getting behind him, and scanning. "I don't think there are any, but just incase. Cerebrus!"

"Cerebrus? The monster who you had attack us?" Ken asked. He watches her take out a Suitra charm, and throwing it to the ground. "Guardians of the underworld, I call you here to me. Cerebrus!" The earth split apart as the three headed dog from before looks around. "Cerebrus. They are our allies. Tsuzuki is inside, can you get threw?" The three heads all growled, starting to move forth. "Alright. Follow Cerebrus. He can discharm the Suitras."

"Why's that?" Omi asked. Ken and Yohji both wanted to know too.

"Cerebrus is Greek. Japanese Suitra's won't work on him." She follows behind the large guardian. He stopped. A head of him is a white dragon. "Muraki. You want to fight!? Let's fight. Cerebrus!"

The man who wore white walks up from where he stood. "Shizu Ryu. Make sure they don't get threw." He turns, snapping his fingers, and walking off.

"Shizu? Cerebrus! Watch out for his blasts." She warns. "Can you all go after him?" She looks back to them. "I'm needed out here, to help Cerebrus against Shizu." Ran nodded.

Yohji walks up to her. "Don't die. I don't need another dead girlfriend." He teased, and kissed her cheek. They all ran into the mansion, looking for Muraki, and Tsuzuki.

The place is far too big to be a lab. The four of them had split up, feeling the shakes of the battle outside. Ran and Omi both took the upper stairs, checking down the hallways and into the rooms. Yohji had the ground floor, running about as he checked every avalible room. Ken had the basement. There's a huge metal door with a lock. He scratches his head to this closed door, then gets on his communicater. "Guys. I've found him in the basement. Omi, be ready to crack this lock."

"A lock? You can't pick it yourself?" Omi whines some. "Never mind. Let's go."

They all arrive to the large metal door. The outside battle grew quiet. Stumbling down the stairs is Taiya. She looks to them. "Can one of you break the code?"

"No. We need a card. That's the only way." Omi looks to the lock. "I wasn't seriously ready for this kind of work."

"I can't break threw it either." Her right arm looked dislocated as she puts her left arm up on the metal. "Muraki is definatly in there. We need a way in."

"Let me help." Hisoka spoke up. He had just came down the stairs. In his hand is a card key. "Muraki may be in there, but he's too focused on his experament to keep his spell on me." He puts the key into the slot, and watches the door slowly open.

"How did you get that key?" Taiya asked. Everyone was wondering the same thing as well.

"He left it upstairs. I think he's expecting us. Be careful everyone."

The doors stopped opening. Muraki looks up, seeing Hisoka. Only Hisoka. He smiles. "Here to watch the operation?" He turns his body to face the other. His eyes both lit with excitement. The markings on Hisoka's body lit up, glowing and causing pain to Hisoka. He fell to the ground, crying out from the pain.

"Hisoka!" Taiya runs up next to him. Her sight caused Muraki to lose his focus. "Hisoka! Are you alright?"

"Y-yeah." He gets up from the floor, looking to Muraki. "Is something wrong? Or is looking at a ghost too much forr you."

"Ghost? She's alive. How?"

Taiya looks to him. "You may have tried to kill me, but you can never get rid of a Shikigami." She helps Hisoka up. "We're here for Tsuzuki, and to watch your death."

His surprised look slowly fades away to a content one. "You think you can kill me? Tsuzuki couldn't even kill me. There's no one, alive or dead who can touch me."

"Shizu Ryu was defeated by Cerebrus." She walks foreward. She stops, watching Tsuzuki getting up from the bed. "Tsuzuki."

"He's going to do it again?" Hisoka asked. He looks behind himself. "Weiss! Hurry!"

The four assasins steps forth from the shadows. Each ready to take out Muraki. Yohji threw his wire to Muraki, trying to limit his movements. Hisoka fired his darts at his feet, to keep him grounded. Ken and Ran both runs up to him, to cut him into peices. With the blood spilled body, Muraki fell over. Now dead, the Weiss members looks to both Taiya and Hisoka. They all look to Tsuzuki.

"Weiss, get over here." Hisoka calls out to them. He pushes Taiya into them. Confused, Ken and Omi caught her. "Get her out of here, I've got to get Tsuzuki!"

"Hisoka!" Taiya yells. She starts to chase after him, only to be pulled back by Yohji. "Let me go! Hisoka can't do this alone!"

"Hisoka asked us to get you out of here. He don't want you to suffer like he does."

They all got out of the lab. Taiya looks back to the lab entrance. "Hisoka... Tsuzuki... please come out in one peice." She felt a hand on her shoulder. She looks up to Yohji who came up to her. "Yohji."

"You love him, don't you. Hisoka, I mean."

"Hisoka? He is a guardian. I just worry that he would end up alone like me. That's all."

"Taiya. Why don't you leave the Halls of Reapers and stay with me here in Japan. Maybe even become a Weiss yourself."

"I can't." She looks to the ground. "Once I've joined the Hall of Reapers, I'm forever in the Hall of Reapers." She looks to Yohji. "I wish that I can leave the Hall. I really do."

"Yohji, Taiya." Ran calls to the two. He points to the lab. "Hisoka and Tsuzuki are alright. We should go our seperate ways now, and never meet up again." He turns, walking back to his car. Ken and Omi follows after him, getting to their bikes.

"I'll catch up to you three soon. Just start going back." Yohji looks to Taiya. He didn't want to leave without her, but he has no other choice.

"Taiya!" Hisoka and Tsuzuki calls out to her. "We have to get going." Hisoka calls now.

"Hisoka, give her a few moments alone." Tsuzuki smiles. He pulls Hisoka off to a slightly far off place.

Taiya looks to Yohji. "Yohji. Maybe we should just keep intouch threw e-mails. It would be nice to date you, but we just can't. And Ran, he said that we need to stop talking to each other." She hugs him. "Yohji. I want to see you again. Please tell me the same."

"Taiya... I think your a great person. I shouldn't hog that about you at all. You deserve someone much better, and I know that."

"Then keep in touch. Write to me if you need to. I still want to at least talk with you."

"I'll see." He hugs her back. "Well, Hisoka and Tsuzuki are waiting for you. I've got to go back to my own place." He pulls away from her. He turns where he stood, heading to his car. He gets in, adjusts the rear view mirror, looking back to Taiya. "I'll see you around, Taiya."

"Yohji. Take care." She waves to him as he pulls away. When he was out of sight, Tsuzuki and Hisoka both walks up to her. She looks to them, smiling. "Hisoka. You really think Muraki was killed?"

"No. The markings are here, but I think he will hide for now. As we told Weiss, but it's best for them to think they had killed him."

"As long as Muraki keeps amung the Halls, Weiss won't know about their failed mission." Tsuzuki spoke. He looks to Taiya. "Your still wanting to chase Muraki around in Japan?"

"No. Not in Japan. If he comes back to the United States, then I'll get him. I don't want to cause Hall of Hades any more stress."

"I don't think that your giving us stress." Hisoka looks to her. "Let's go back to the hotel. I wish you could be with Yohji."

"We're killers, yes, but the paths we took are diffrent. We're not ment to be with each other as long as we work for the people we work for."

"It looks like that. Don't it." Hisoka sighed. "Alright. Let's get going. Everyone hold on."

"Aww. Can't we call for a cab? Please?" Tsuzuki whinned.

"When we get off the mountian. We lost Muraki once more, so we know he won't show up for a while longer." Hisoka sighs. They all three grabbed hands, and flew off of twards the hotel at first. Hisoka took them all to the Head Quaters.

"Hisoka. What are you doing?" Taiya asked. She looks to him, and Tsuzuki. They both seem to know what they were doing. "Tsuzuki?"

"We're going to find out more information about Weiss, and why they wern't mentioned in the report. I don't think we would be asked to kill Muraki without them knowing about Weiss getting involved."

"Now that you think of it... That does seem rather fishy." Taiya looks to him. "Let's dig up some things on Weiss. And why we wern't informed about them working on the same case."

Hisoka nodded. They all three landed, looking to the HQ entrance. Taiya charges to the entrance. She looks around. "Who's incharge here."

"Taiya. Take it easy..." Tsuzuki spoke up. He followed her in though. "This maybe a Halls, but it's still the Halls of Hades. You should let Hisoka and me talk."

"No, she's right to call out like this." Hisoka spoke in her defence. "We need to get to the bottom of this."

"True. Well, lets start seeking." He looks around at the entrance. "Let's split up. We can find the head of all this faster that way."

"Agreed, but what should we do if we find them? We don't have cell phones, or at least Tsuzuki dosen't." She looks around. "Hmm... How about you two go one way, and I'll go the other. We shouldn't worry about being attacked. This place is our main stop of employment. Right?"

"That's true." Hisoka smiles. "Tsuzuki. Let's go." He pulls his partner along down one hallway, while Taiya went the other way. "Have you been in here before, Tsuzuki?"

"No, I haven't. Not even when I was misbehaving." He follows Hisoka out of the fact that he's being dragged around. He didn't mind it though. He love's Hisoka too much to fight against him. The two run down the hall, looking into each room they come across. They find nothing.

Taiya was doing the same thing, looking threw the rooms and she found nothing. "This is off." She mutters to herself. She starts to head back to the entrance, wondering if they found the person incharge. "I better call and check." She pulls out her cell phone. "Hmm...The power won't stay on. Weird." She looks back down the hall, heading for the way she entered. "They should be fine. They have each other."

Hisoka and Tsuzuki turned around, heading down the hall and back to the entrance. "Why do you think no one was here?" Hisoka asked. "I think they knew about Weiss, and didn't want us to get it from them."

"This is rather weird that no one would be around." Tsuzuki agrees. He looks to the ground. "Hmm?"

"What is it, Tsuzuki?"

"Let's try the basement."

"Basement? Why there?"

"I don't know. Just a random thought. We should call Taiya and tell her to do the same thing though."

"Right. I'll call her." Hisoka pulls out his phone. It wouldn't turn on, like Taiya's. "Weird. My battery must be dead. Well, let's check the basement anyways. I'm sure we'll find something." He starts to lead Tsuzuki down into the basement. He looks around, rather curious while they walk. No one was down there. He looks back to Tsuzuki. "They ran. When they somehow found out about us snooping in on them, they ran. We better go find Taiya."

"Well, it's all weird still." He follows Hisoka out of the basement, and back twards the entrance. "Hey, it's Taiya. Taiya!"

"Tsuzuki, and Hisoka." Taiya calls back. "My phone's battery is dead. So I couldn't call you. I've found nothing, how about you two?"

"We couldn't find anyone." Hisoka looks down the two dark hallways. "It's weird. I think they bailed."

"It seems that way. That's fine though. I'll do my own research on Weiss threw my laptop. I'm sure that I can hack into their system and get their information. However, I shouldn't see you two again."

"What? Why's that?" Tsuzuki looks confused.

"Because, if they decide to go after me, then they would go after you two as well. I've been threw enough already in having to deal with the fact that I lost my love, Kalir, and that Yohji and I can't really be with each other. You two still have each other. Be thankful for that."

"Why can't you and Yohji be together?" Tsuzuki asked, he looked sad at this.

"Yohji wanted me to join Weiss. But I can't leave the Halls of Reapers. Once a Shikigami, always a Shikigami."

"For the dead." Hisoka looks to her. "Your lucky that you can still breath and walk with the living. My life is a puppet, and Tsuzuki. Um... We'll get back to that one."

"Thanks, but it's still a rule." She sighs. "I'm going back to the US. I can look up Weiss while I'm still here. There's what, 3 days left before my plane takes off?" She smiles to them both. "Thanks though. For all you two have done."

"We don't mind." Tsuzuki smiles. "You've been threw a lot with being a Shikigami yourself. Don't forget about what you had gone threw about Kalir. I bet that's going to be a haunting nightmare."

"More like a memorable dream." Hisoka spoke. "Taiya never has nightmares."

"That's true. Well, let's head on back." She grabs their hands. "I'm sure that Boss is worried about the two of you."

"Boss? He can wait. We have you to deal with, and your a handful." Hisoka looks to her, pretending to be stern.

"Oh yes, I am a rather bad person." She smiles. "Constantly getting into trouble."

The three of them takes off into the air, flying threw the sky. Hisoka and Tsuzuki both set her near the hotel, making sure they wern't seen. "Here's your stop, Taiya." Hisoka said. He gives her a quick hug. "You be strong, and let's not hope you end up killed by Weiss."

"Right. You two take care." She hugs Tsuzuki. "And try not to over due it on the sweets."

"You know me." He chuckles. "Take care, Taiya. We will miss you."

"I'll miss you both. See you soon, and hopefully not on the other side."

They wave bye to her and left Taiya near the hotel. She turns, looking to the place. "Just three more days..." She mutters. She walks up to the hotel, and goes to her room.

That night, she is up on the computer, checking out the information on Weiss. She looks over everything. "Yohji. Code name Balinese. That's a rather pretty flower. Hmm... womanizer, uses wire... Ran. Code name Abyssinian. Another flower. Uses a katana, and has a great love for his sister. Omi. Code name Bombay. His father is Persia, and uses darts. Who's Persia?" She blinks for a moment, remembering them mention the name once or twice. "Interesting family you have, Omi. Ken. He's got a flower name for a codename. Siberian. Was once a top soccer player, and happens to like children. Well, that's interesting." She jumps, watching her screen change. "What the... what is this?" She mutters, looking at the screen. "A message? Don't go any further if you want to stay alive." She closed her eyes, smiling. She types back into the message box below. "An eye for an eye. You found out about the Halls of Hades, I'm looking up on the mystery of Weiss. Don't worry. I won't go after identities." She lays back on her bed, looking up to the ceiling. "Yohji. Keeping a watch over me?" She sits up, looking to the screen. "Halls of Hades? Never heard of them." She starts to panic. "Is this some kind of joke? Yohji, I'm not going to fall for it." She types a message back to the reciver. "Don't play coy with me. We were just hunting down Muraki a few hours ago. Or is this a part of that little agreement? It's rather irritating if it is." She clentches her hands tightly, seeing that there's no responce. "Stupid Yohji. He can only play a womans heart for so long, then acts like we've never met. I hate him for ever saving me."


End file.
